A Sparrow's Fortune Changes with the Tide
by WenchesHaveMoreFun
Summary: Sequel to A SPARROW'S SHADOW ON THE SEA. Pt.3 is finally here! Join Jack, Eve, Dylan, and the crew of the Pearl for more adventures. New OC's join old faves. Treasure, treachery, and yes, the Turners!
1. Return to Paradise

**Disclaimer: I do not own, have any rights to, or in any way benefit financially from**

**Pirates of the Caribbean (sniffle). However, I will viciously defend all rights I have regarding my original characters.**

A Sparrow's Fortune Changes with the Tide

Return to Paradise

It had been exactly one week since Dylan had made his long-awaited appearance in the cabin of the Black Pearl. One week of rationed food and drink, as supplies had run dangerously low. One week of practically no sleep. One week of doing nothing, but catering to the needs of our infant son. Enduring the birth had drained me of most of my strength, leaving me woefully unprepared for the demands of motherhood. I wandered through each day in a fog of exhaustion. The bluish circles that had appeared under my eyes added a ghoulish quality to my already wraith-like presence.

I woke with a start to find Dylan snuggled in my arms, having fallen asleep during his current feeding. Placing him in his cradle, I decided to venture on deck while he slept; as usual, hoping the fresh air would somehow rejuvenate me.

I was only vaguely aware of the voices I heard conversing above me on the quarterdeck. Trying to get my bearings in the bright sun light, I noticed as I looked around that the Pearl had sailed into a secluded bay. A bay that seemed strangely familiar. I turned, slowly, to shift my weary gaze up toward the wheel of the ship. The worried faces of Jack, Ruby, and Gibbs stared down at me…and I finally realized where we were.

"Thank god," I whispered, as I felt my knees go weak beneath me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell is she talking about?" Jack asked Ruby while they watched over Eve as she slept restlessly. The large bed in the guest room of the Greaves' plantation home seemed to make the young mother appear all the more frail and ghostly.

"Bottles…formula…'fridgerator…electricity…" Eve moaned, stirring occasionally.

"Must be dreamin'," Ruby suggested, "Is good, Jack. Di dreams cleanse di soul, while di body rest." The Yoruban midwife regarded Jack with an all-knowing expression.

"It doesn't look as if she's getting much rest," he commented, as he watched his young wife toss and turn fitfully.

"Breast pump…disposable diapers…" she continued to mumble.

"And _what_ is she talking about?" Jack repeated with exasperation. His dark eyes held a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"How di hell mi know, Jack?" Ruby snapped at him, causing the pirate to hastily take a step back from her, a petulant frown wrinkling his brows.

Their speculations were interrupted by a small whimpering sound emanating from the nearby cradle.

"Well, I hope you're happy now, Ruby," Jack whispered, "Your little outburst woke my son!"

Before either of them could make a move toward the cradle to soothe the fussing baby, Kate flew into the room. Her taffeta skirt rustled briskly as she swooshed past them.

"Ye just gonna stand there an' gawk 'til the poor boy begins to wail like a banshee?" Kate asked accusingly as she swooped the baby up from the cradle, inserting the tip of her little finger into his mouth to soothe him. "Lord have mercy, but the two of ye be utterly useless!" she proclaimed as she stared at Jack and Ruby, impatiently tapping her foot, "Get outta here, the lot o'ye, an' let me tend to the lass an' her babe!"

Jack stared at Ruby expectantly. "Well, you heard the woman, Ruby," he told her, "Shoo!" He waved his hands dismissively at her, as if she were a bothersome child.

Ruby fumed with anger as she shot Jack a murderous look, then stalked from the room.

Jack watched, his handsome face etched with worry, as Kate positioned his tiny son next to Eve so he could nurse, taking care not to disturb his sleeping mother.

"Saints A'mighty, Jack, the poor lass is exhausted," Kate whispered, "Thank the good lord ye had enough sense to bring her here!"

Jack smiled half-heartedly at her, as he flopped into an adjacent chair.

"Yer handsome little lad's thrivin'." Kate continued to whisper, "Eve's been takin' good care of him, at her own expense."

"Aye, Kate, she certainly has," Jack replied proudly, "I've never seen a more diligent and devoted mum." He watched as Dylan nursed, with Kate holding him gently. "Eve's going to be alright, isn't she?" he asked.

"Aye, she'll be fit as a fiddle, Jack," Kate answered heartily, "I'll be seein' to that me-self! Lots of rest an' good food an' she'll build up her strength again. Don't ye be worryin'."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jack?" I asked sleepily, reaching my arm across the vast expanse of the bed. Feeling nothing but cool, empty linen; I opened my eyes to look around, blinking at the brightness of the room.

"Jack be down at the cove, dearie, overseein' preparations to careen the Pearl," Kate informed me as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Kate," I murmured with a smile of relief, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Since ye arrived yesterday," she answered, "An' a good thing too! Jack says ye collapsed just as the Pearl dropped anchor."

"Dylan!" I cried, bolting upright, "Oh my god, he must be starving!"

"Hush, now, lass," Kate comforted, "Yer babe's just fine. I saw to him gettin' his regular feedin's while ye slept." She patted my hand reassuringly. "What say we see 'bout gettin' ye into a tub for a good, long soak, shall we?" Kate suggested with a smile, as she got up to leave the room.

Kate's household staff had the bath ready in no time flat. As I soaked in the relaxing, warm water; I told Kate about everything that had happened since we'd last seen each other.

"Well, that's what ye get when ye marry a man whose middle name's trouble!" Kate concluded with a chuckle. She had an almost wistful look that made me wonder if she missed her days of carousing at sea with Seamus.

"Shame on you, Kate Greaves! Slurring my good name in front of me wife!" Jack said with mock indignation as he strolled into the room.

"Saints A'mighty, Jack!" Kate blurted with a start, "The lass ain't even decent! Get outta here!"

"Not decent, eh?" he replied with one of his wicked smirks, "Just the way I like her!" Ignoring Kate's protests, he came to sit on the edge of the tub, lifting my hand to his lips to kiss it. "Finally decided to rejoin the land of the living, luv?" he teased with a mischievous wink.

"I wasn't _dead_, Jack," I told him, rolling my eyes, "Just dead tired."

"Well, you certainly got everyone's attention with that dramatic swoon of yours, I'll give you that," he continued teasing.

"Oh? Did you like it?" I replied coquettishly, "I've been practicing."

"No need for you to brush up on your feminine wiles, luv, trust me," he commented as he stole a quick glance at my submerged body.

"Ahem," Kate cleared her throat conspicuously, "Jack, go have a taste of Seamus' latest concoction of rum, an' let yer lass finish her bath. We'll join ye shortly."

"Fine, don't ever say I can't tell when I'm not wanted," he pouted dramatically as he stood and dejectedly headed for the door, "I'll just go then."

"Jack…" I called to him, smiling seductively as he turned to look at me, "You're _always_ wanted, you _know_ that."

He flashed me his unnervingly handsome grin, then turned and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kate! What am I going to wear?!" I lamented, after I'd flung the contents of one of the chests of clothes from the ship all over the floor, "I'm not so huge anymore and these will just hang on me like a sack!"

"Now ye just calm yerself, dearie," Kate said firmly, "We'll find somethin'…In fact, I think I've got just the thing ye need…" She abruptly left me standing naked in the room, surrounded by my oversized shirts and breeches, which I begrudgingly began to stuff back into the chest.

"These should do quite nicely, lass!" she announced as she returned with an armful of clothes. "Where be that pretty floral skirt ye got here last?"

I opened another chest, searching haphazardly until I found the garment in question.

"Aye, that's the one!" Kate exclaimed happily, "Now, ye wear that with one of my blouses an' those boots, an' ye'll look just like the saucy wench we all know ye be!"

I couldn't help looking at her skeptically.

"These be the best things ever invented for when yer nursin'," she explained with enthusiasm as she held up a blouse, "Ye wear it a bit loose over the shoulders, show off a bit o'skin, lass. An' when it's time to feed the babe, ye just pull it down in front, pop yer breast out, an' that be that! Quick an' easy, an' if yer discreet 'bout it, ye won't have to run off to yer room an' hide away every time the little lad's hungry!" She smiled broadly at her ingenious discovery.

I still regarded her with some skepticism. "Kate, Jack would spit out his own tongue if I just whipped out my breast at the dinner table and started nursing Dylan!"

"Bah! Men get over their delicate sensibilities soon enough! An' he's a _pirate_, not some lily-livered fop!" Kate spat indignantly, "There's no need for a woman to be a shut-in, just 'cause she be breastfeedin'!" She thrust the clothes at me and sat down on the bed, eying me expectantly.

"Well, get on with it, dearie, poor Jack's prob'ly wonderin' what the devil's takin' so long," she chided.

I dressed myself in the skirt and Kate's off-the-shoulder blouse, then pulled on my boots. I sometimes had to wonder if Kate didn't suggest the things she did just to provide a bit of entertainment. That woman did like to "stir the cauldron," as it were. Well, there was no way I was going to breastfeed Dylan in front of everyone, no matter how convenient it may be!

Glancing in the looking glass, I smiled, realizing this was an outfit I'd have worn during my modern life. And it did look surprisingly flattering; despite the bit of "baby weight" I still carried.

"Ye see it now, don't ye, Eve?" Kate said smugly as she watched me, "T'ain't no reason why a woman should look like a scullery maid, just 'cause she be a mum!"

"Thank you, Kate, for helping me feel like my old self," I said as I hugged her, "For the past few months, I've felt like I was just a big, fat womb with legs!"

"Aye, I remember _that_ feelin' all too well!" she commiserated, "An' I'm happy to say I won't be experiencin' it ever again!"

"I'm not planning a repeat performance anytime soon myself!" I told her, laughing softly, as we left the room and began to make our way downstairs to join our men.

"Let me just tell ye then, dearie," Kate said as we proceeded down the stairs, "That bit about breastfeedin' preventin' ye from getting' with child, is an old wive's tale. An' a boldfaced lie, as well!" She gave me a serious look for emphasis, before continuing, "Ye best be havin' yerself a little chat with Ruby, 'fore ye let that charmin' rogue o'yours get his loins anywhere near ye again."

I stared at Kate, a bit taken aback by her blatant honesty.

"Well, it's best not to be beatin' 'round the bush 'bout these things, lass," she concluded. "Saints A'mighty, but _that_ was clever of me!" she exclaimed, suddenly aware of the pun she'd said.

Kate and I entered the sitting room, still giggling to ourselves. I saw Jack sitting in his favourite red chair. He was holding a sleeping Dylan in the crook of his left arm, while gesturing with the glass of rum he held in his right hand, as he spoke with "Red Legs."

"'Hoy there, lass!" Seamus "Red Legs" Greaves boomed as he saw Kate and me in the doorway, "Good to see ye're up an' 'bout! Ye gave us quite a scare when we saw Jack carryin' yer limp self ashore."

"I'm feeling much better now, thanks to Kate," I said, smiling toward my friends, "It's good to see you, Seamus."

The burly flame-haired Scotsman rose from the settee to engulf me in a hearty bear hug. And it was very much like being hugged by a bear…a bear wearing a kilt!

"Seamus, ye best be lettin' her go now, or ye'll make ol' Jack jealous," Kate teased her husband.

"Bah! From what the lad's been tellin' me, his bonny lass can defend herself quite smartly," Seamus replied, guiding me to the settee, "Seems she's got a fierceness in 'er not unlike yer own, Kate darlin'!" Seamus laughed thunderously, as he pulled Kate down to perch on his lap.

"Seamus Greaves! Ye best be savin' yer lusty appetite for the dinner I been cookin', or ye'll be facin' me wrath later!" Kate admonished him, amidst her girlish giggles.

As Kate wriggled free of his grasp and began to make her way toward the kitchen, Seamus slapped her playfully on the behind, "I'll be lookin' forward to it, wench!"

I glanced at Jack as I smiled at the flirtatious antics of our older friends. As I watched him chuckling, I couldn't help but hope that we'd be just like them in twenty years or so. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: My sincerest apologies to my faithful readers for making you wait so long to read this. Writer's block was the bane of my existence for way too long! Although my stories take place after the events depicted in "At World's End," for the purpose of my intended plot, I must deviate slightly. In this story, Will did not become captain of the Flying Dutchman, but instead simply married dear Lizzie, and settled with her in Port Royal. But we'll get to all that much later. Just thought I'd mention it. Hope all of you are doing well and that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	2. An Entertaining Dinner

**Disclaimer: POTC is not mine, but my OCs are.**

A Sparrow's Fortune Changes with the Tide

An Entertaining Dinner

Dylan had begun to fuss while Jack and Seamus talked boisterously, so I took him up to our room. As I settled down to feed him, I listened to the men's voices drifting up from the sitting room. I watched little Dylan as he suckled hungrily, a handful of my hair clasped in his tiny fist, and I wondered what he'd be like as he grew older. Would he adopt Jack's personality and mannerisms? God help all the baby girls out there if he does, I thought, smiling. Fifteen or twenty years from now, they'll all be swooning over him, the poor little wretches.

"Oh, my little one, please don't settle for some simpering little fool who flatters your ego," I told my sleepy baby, "You'll be much happier with a fiery hellcat of a girl, one who won't let you get away with any foolishness."

"Isn't it a bit soon for you to be giving him advice like that?" Jack's voice teased.

I looked up to see him leaning in the doorway, his long legs crossed at the ankles.

"I just want to get in my two cent's worth, before you start corrupting him," I teased back.

Jack pushed himself off the doorframe and strolled toward me. "And what makes you think I'd _corrupt_ him?" he asked, smirking as he came to stand in front of me, "I might tell him the same thing you just did."

"Among _other_ things," I clarified, laughing softly.

Suddenly, little Dylan passed gas very loudly, startling even himself.

Jack grimaced as he visibly recoiled. "If he keeps _that_ up, I don't think we'll have any worries," he commented, pointing his bejeweled finger in the direction of his son, "No girl's going to go anywhere near him!"

"You might be right about that, my dear," I remarked as I began to change the babe's diaper, while Jack watched silently a safe distance away.

"What's a breast pump?" he suddenly asked out of the blue.

"What?!" I asked, snapping my head up to stare at him.

"You were mumbling about it in your sleep," he explained, "I was just wondering what it was." He looked somewhat embarrassed, as he picked at his fingernail for a moment.

I sighed, trying to think of a way to explain without making him feel like a simpleton. I placed a freshly-diapered Dylan in his cradle and began to gently rock it.

"In modern times, just as they have now, people have invented many ways to make daily tasks easier," I began to explain, "A breast pump uses suction to extract milk, which can then be stored in bottles and kept cold until needed. That way, women don't need to constantly be with their babies. They can return to work at their jobs."

"Who watches over the babe then?" he questioned.

"A babysitter or nanny…or governess," I told him, remembering the vocabulary of the era, "Many young girls enjoy taking care of children, and will do it for…very little money." That was good. No need to go into explaining about the whole childcare industry.

"And everyone has a governess to care for their children?" he asked.

"Well, no," I answered, "Oftentimes, the child's grandparents will do it."

"Ahh…" he responded with a thoughtful expression, "Seems like it'd be easier for you to take care of Dylan if you were back in your time."

"Not easier, Jack," I corrected, "Just…different."

Jack had a pensive expression as he continued to ponder what I'd told him. "I can't believe I'm suggesting this, luv," he began hesitantly, "But…maybe we should ask Ruby if she'll stay on with us, for a little while, to help take care of the whelp."

I gave him a dubious look. "Are you _sure_, Jack?" I asked him, doubting very much that he was, "You and Ruby get along like…" I struggled to think of an apt metaphour, but finally gave up. "Well, let's just say you aren't exactly peas in a pod."

"What are you saying, luv?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"The two of you don't get along," I stated flatly, glancing at Dylan to see if he was sleeping.

"We get along just fine," Jack replied, "We just have…our own way of dealing with each other. And besides, if Ruby's watching the babe, that'll give us more opportunities to steal away for a bit of time by _ourselves_." Jack widened his eyes dramatically for emphasis, as a smirk spread over his lips.

"And whatever will we do, with all that time to ourselves, Jack?" I teased in my "southern belle" voice.

He held me in the intensity of his gaze as he reached up to trace the length of my neck with one finger. From just below my ear, slowly to my shoulder, his touch sent shivers through me.

"By my calculations, luv," he said quietly as he leaned close, pushing my hair aside to expose my neck, "We have just a little more than a month…" He nibbled my ear lobe, then kissed my neck. "…to think of all the…" He kissed me slightly lower on my neck. "…deliciously sinful…" Another kiss, at the base of my neck. "…wickedly fun…" He kissed my shoulder. "…tantalizingly scandalous…" He pulled back to look at me, his eyes intensely dark and smouldering. He spoke slowly, enunciating each word, as he moved steadily closer. "…ways…to…drive…each…other…mad." He kissed me gently and tentatively, at first.

I felt overwhelmed with desire. Goosebumps had engulfed my body from head to toe. Our kiss quickly became fierce and demanding; a mixture of lust and longing, tenderness, craving, and passion yet to be fulfilled.

As we broke from the kiss, I whispered breathlessly, "Bloody hell, Jack!"

He chuckled smugly, glancing sideways at me, and grinning like a scoundrel. "I've started a list," he informed me.

I silently willed my body to heal _faster_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner proved to be a lengthy affair, with everyone having at least one, if not more, entertaining stories to tell. Jack and I were seated across from Ruby and Gibbs, who were relating the details of moving her animals off the ship to their temporary home on the plantation.

"…So, we finally get the cow lowered into the longboat, by way of the sling," Gibbs explained with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "An' Ruby's tryin' to soothe the poor beastie, with all manner of cooing, lovey-dovey talk, ye see…"

"Di animals respond well ta dat," Ruby interrupted, "Dey like ta know dey safe an' taken care of."

"So, figurin' all's well, I grab the oars an' commence with rowin' us to shore," Gibbs continued, "Well, wouldn't ye know a bit of seawater splashed up onto the cow an' startled the nervous creature right out of her wits!"

"Di cow flew inta a panic, an' dere was just no reasonin' wit her," Ruby interjected, "It was di blind fear she felt!"

"An' the boat starts goin' all topsy-turvy, what with the cow dancin' 'round in fright an' Ruby tryin' to calm the poor beastie," Gibbs told us excitedly, "An' me, well, I'm rowin' just as hard as I can, to get us to shore 'fore we all end up in the drink!"

"Well, dat was no ta be," Ruby added, glancing affectionately at Gibbs, "In spite of di brave efforts of di strong Mista Gibbs."

"Aye, indeed it's true," Gibbs replied, "At that very moment, a panic greater than I've ever seen in man or beast seized the unfortunate bovine creature, an' she leaped up into the air, right over our very heads, mind ye, an' she dove head first…" Gibbs rose out of his chair to mimic a swan dive. "…_straight into the briny deep_!"

Peals of laughter rang out around the table, as we all pictured the scene in our minds.

"But dat's no di half of it!" Ruby announced loudly over the laughter, "Dere's still more!"

"Aye!" Gibbs shouted in his enthusiasm, "As the cow launched herself into the water, the mighty force of it flipped the longboat head over stern, an' catapulted both Ruby an' me overboard, to flail in the bay with the poor crazed beast!"

As I laughed at their retelling of their trials and tribulations, I noticed Seamus wiping tears off his face and Kate in a fit of giggles. Jack's amused chuckle had turned into a deep, melodious laugh. I watched Ruby and Gibbs as they enjoyed regaling us with their tale. There was a warmth in the way they looked at each other that caused me to smirk.

I deviously nudged my butter knife off the table. It made a satisfyingly loud clatter as it hit the polished wood floor, and I appropriately feigned surprise as I heard it. When I leaned over to retrieve it, I stole a glance under the table, just in time to see Gibbs' hand on Ruby's knee. I smiled to myself and grabbed my knife.

"What're you doing, luv?" Jack's voice interrupted my discovery.

"I dropped my knife," I told him, my eyes wide with innocence as I held up the wayward utensil for him to see.

"Uh-huh," he said, giving me an odd look.

I smiled sweetly at him, then took a sip of water.

"An' as I returned from chasin' the blasted cow along the shore," Gibbs continued, "I was blessed with the most wondrous sight of an exotic sea nymph, risin' up from the surf."

Ruby slapped Gibbs on the shoulder playfully. "Don't ya be flatterin' mi, ya silly man!" she admonished with a smile she couldn't hide, "It's a wonder ya dinna scare di poor cow ta deat'!"

Jack visibly shuddered, as he mumbled, "Bloody cow's been nothing but trouble."

"Ya never did git along wit di animals, Jack," Ruby reminded him.

"_They_ never get along with _me_," he corrected defensively, "And that's not entirely true, Ruby, I like cats."

"Humph! 'Cause dey cold an' distant an' mistrustin', just like ya," Ruby remarked.

"I think Eve may have a somewhat different opinion," Jack replied, smirking at me.

"Well, den she be di only one," Ruby muttered.

"Aye, the only one that matters," Jack whispered, glancing at me.

"'Tis an occupational hazard, Ruby," Gibbs tried to smooth over, "Best for a pirate to keep his thoughts to hisself. A pirate what bestows his trust all willy-nilly ends up with a dagger in his back…or worse."

"Aye, danglin' from the hangman's noose, no less," Seamus concurred, as he launched into a retelling of his notorious escape from that fate. It was, no doubt, his most favourite tale to tell.

I politely excused myself to go check on Dylan. In truth, I was beginning to feel rather tired again, as I made my way up the long staircase and down the hall toward our room.

"Hello, baby boy, how are you?" I asked Dylan, seeing that he was awake. I picked him up to hold him and was assaulted by the foul smell wafting from his diaper.

"Well, aren't you just the stinky little man?" I said as I laid him on the bed and began to change his diaper.

"Your uncle Gibbs and aunt Ruby are getting along rather well. In fact, they've become quite _friendly_," I told him, with a snicker, "I'm sure your daddy would be horrified, but it'll just be our little secret." I couldn't help giggling about the scene I envisioned Jack making when he finds out.

Taking advantage of the convenience of Kate's blouse I'd borrowed, I settled down to nurse Dylan, chatting with him the entire time about the beauty of the island, the work being done on the Pearl, and marveling at his voracious appetite. And it wasn't long before we both drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that little bit of Gibbs and Ruby fluff! It's great to be writing again, and it's been wonderful to hear from all of you! My heartfelt thanks to all for your reviews, and big "Seamus-sized" bear hugs to you!**


	3. The Green Eyed Monster

**Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC, I own my OCs.**

A Sparrow's Fortune Changes with the Tide

The Green-Eyed Monster

I woke alone, as had become the routine since our arrival on Nevis. Jack rose early to spend his days down at the cove supervising the work on his beloved Pearl, leaving me to my "recovery" under the watchful eyes of Kate and Ruby.

Today, however, I resolved _that_ would change. I'd had just about all I could take of their motherly simpering. I felt unbearably claustrophobic in the large, comfortable confines of the house.

It was, as always, a beautiful day. The morning was cool and there was an exhilaratingly fresh scent carried through the windows from the surrounding garden, as the fragrance of the blossoms mingled with the sea breeze. The chill of the night had painted every lush tropical plant with a gossamer dew that gleamed brilliantly in the early morning sun.

I sprang out of bed, hurriedly washing and dressing, then changed Dylan into a fresh diaper. I rushed down to the kitchen for breakfast, planning to let Dylan nurse while I ate. I practically burst with excitement, my escape so close at hand.

"Whatcha doin' up at this early hour, dear?" Kate asked as I quickly helped myself to breakfast and coffee.

"It's such a pretty morning, Kate! I thought I'd go out for a walk with Dylan," I answered casually, "Maybe show him your beautiful garden."

"Ye sure ye're feelin' up to that, lass?" she asked, eying me suspiciously as she dried her hands on her apron.

"Absolutely!" I blurted, then remembering my manners, added, "You and Ruby have taken such wonderful care of me and Dylan, I can never thank you enough, but…I just…I need to get some air, Kate."

Her gaze softened with sympathy as she watched me get Dylan settled to nurse. "Aye, ye've got the sea in yer blood, lass," she said with a smile, "I remember well the restlessness that goes with that."

I breathed a huge sigh of relief and began to relax and enjoy my breakfast. Having a battle of wills with Kate first thing in the morning was _not_ something I'd been looking forward to.

As Dylan nursed and I sipped my coffee, I realized I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt so full of energy. It was as if I'd woken up from a nine month long coma.

"So, ye're plannin' to take a walk in the garden, huh?" Kate asked, startling me from thoughts. She looked at me skeptically, her arms folded across her ample bosom.

I blinked at her in surprise. "Yes…I thought Dylan would enjoy all the bright flowers," I replied with a smile.

"Did ye now?" she asked with a smirk, "And would that be on yer way to the cove?"

Busted! Damn! It figured Kate would catch on. I should've expected it.

"Well, if that ain't the most wholesome thing I've seen in a hellaciously long time!" Seamus declared loudly as he entered the kitchen. He smiled at me, gave Kate a kiss on her cheek, and then joined me at the table with his coffee.

It took me a moment to recover from my stunned silence. My initial reaction of being horror-stricken from breastfeeding in what was now "mixed company" had made me feel like a complete prude. Obviously, Kate and Seamus simply regarded it as nothing more than a fact of life. I glanced down at Dylan and my discomfort was eased somewhat by noticing that he obscured the view of my exposed breast. However, I still felt rather taken aback by his odd feeling of modesty that had suddenly possessed me.

"Seamus, if ye be headin' down to the cove, Eve would like to go along with ye," Kate mentioned to her husband, shattering the uncomfortable silence.

Seamus beamed at me. "Finally had enough of hidin' away in the house with the women-folk, eh, lass?" he asked robustly, "I daresay it's 'bout time! Was beginnin' to wonder when ye'd be getting' yer spirit back!" He regarded me warmly, his smile etching friendly crinkles around his eyes. "An' I couldn't ask for finer company, 'cept of course if ye want to come along, Kate, me love," he added jovially.

"Lest ye be gettin' feeble-minded in yer old age, Seamus, ye must remember that today be market day," she reminded him with a smirk.

"Feeble-minded?! An' _old_?!" Seamus roared good-naturedly, "Those weren't the terms ye used last night, ye bawdy strumpet!"

"I dinna want to risk spoilin' the mood, ye randy old coot," Kate replied, giggling at her teasing. Then, adding for my benefit, "Ye best be careful with yer man as he gets older, lass. The slightest thing'll take the wind right outta their sails, leavin' them good for naught!"

"'Tis a stream o'lies ye be spewin' forth today, woman!" Seamus retorted, as Kate giggled even more.

I was grateful for the distraction of their rowdy flirtations because Dylan had released his hold on me, having eaten his fill, and it gave me a chance to rearrange my blouse without scrutiny.

"Well, then, it appears the lad's ready to go. Shall we, lass?" Seamus asked as he rose from his seat across the table.

"Aye, let's," I answered, as Dylan let loose a resounding belch.

"Give him here, lass," Seamus said as he reached for Dylan, "'Tis an unchancy thing to be holdin' a gaseous babe when ye're wearin' such a garment."

I looked at Seamus blankly, unsure of what he meant.

"A bit o'spit up would render yer blouse too unseemly to be around a bunch o'pirates, dear," Seamus explained with a chuckle.

"It's a hazard I'm beginning to adjust to," I commented, as I looked at the very large man holding my tiny son. It was certainly a study in contrasts!

We left the house by way of the garden and started down the path to the beach, but it was slow going. Seamus stopped every few feet to point out all sorts of birds and plants to little Dylan along the way. I joined in by plucking bright flowers for Dylan to look at and touch. He stared in wonder at each of the colourful flowers, smiling when I tickled his cheek with the petals.

So, how's Jack takin' to fatherhood, Eve?" Seamus asked as we meandered slowly along.

"He's…hesitant," I answered uncertainly.

"Aye, 'tis hard for a man used to dealin' with swords an' pistols to feel at ease with such a wee tot," Seamus commented, "A snip of a bairn such as this can be a frightenin' thing, 'til ye're used to them."

"I guess so," I replied vaguely.

"Ye trust me, lass, Jack just needs to see that which he be missin'," Seamus continued, "Me sweet Kate is ever so gracious in remindin' me that sometimes a reluctant or stubborn man just needs a good wallopin' o'reality, to make him see straight."

I stared at burly Scotsman, not fully grasping his implication.

He chuckled heartily. "Once Jack sees me showerin' ye an' his son with all sorts o'attention, ye mark me words, lass, he'll be plenty attentive!" His pale eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Seamus Greaves, you are a clever and devious man!" I told him, laughing.

"Aye, me devil Kate's taught me well," he said with a laugh, "The surest way to catch a man's eye is to stir a jealous temper in his heart, lass."

Part of me felt a little guilty for setting Jack up this way, but quite frankly, I was also tired of being ignored. I wanted the attention of my irresistible pirate husband!

Seamus led us down a path that would take us to the far end of the beach. From the edge of the jungle I could see the Pearl, run aground and leaning precariously to one side on the beach. The crew was busy cleaning and inspecting her hull for any areas that needed repair. Jack was pacing around the ship, waving his arms and shouting orders to the men.

"This won't work, Seamus," I told him, having second thoughts; "Jack knows how much you love Kate. He won't buy it."

"Dinna ye see, lass, _that_ dinna matter. _He's workin'_ an' _I'm_ _havin' fun_ in the company of _his_ wife an' babe," Seamus replied, "Jack can't ever stand to be…_un-included_." He took the red hibiscus flower I held in my hand and tucked it behind my ear. "Now, let's see if that pretty laugh o'yers gets his attention."

I smiled at my co-conspirator and then laughed coquettishly, attempting to project the sound as much as I could without making it seem obvious. We were upwind from the Pearl, so the gleeful sound should carry quite effectively on the fresh breeze. Seamus and I peeked from the cover of the jungle. Sure enough, Jack immediately peered around the hull of the ship, looking in our direction.

Seamus and I emerged from the jungle path to walk along the shore. I picked up seashells to show to Dylan as Seamus held him. And we put on a show of having a grand time.

"'Tis workin' like a charm, lass," Seamus informed me, stealing a quick glance at Jack, "the lad looks to be plenty annoyed."

Jack was standing alongside the hull of his ship; his arms crossed in front of his chest, watching us approach. He had a hint of a scowl on his face and worry in his eyes; both of which were quickly replaced by a very contrived smile. "Seamus!" he called heartily, "Keeping my wife and son entertained, are you?" There was a slight spiteful edge to his seemingly jovial greeting. He stared at us with narrowed eyes full of suspicion.

"How's it going with the Pearl, Jack?" I asked pleasantly.

Jack cast me a quick glance, then addressed Seamus, "Well, mate, thanks for seeing them safely through the jungle, but _I'll_ be keeping them company from here on out." He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me firmly against him.

"'Tis no trouble at all, Jack," Seamus replied cheerfully, "They're a pleasure to spend time with."

Jack extended his other arm toward Seamus. "Can I have my son, please?" he asked flatly.

"O'course, Jack," Seamus answered as he handed Dylan to his dad, "Ye need any help with the Pearl?"

"I've got everything under control, thanks," Jack replied, regarding Seamus with scrutiny.

"Glad to hear it, lad," Seamus commented with a smile as he turned to walk back up the beach.

"So, you're feeling strong enough to go traipsing through the jungle now, eh?" Jack said somewhat snidely, as he turned his attention to me.

"I missed you, Jack," I told him with a shy smile.

His harsh stare immediately softened. "Did you now?" he asked, adding quickly, "How much?" A smirk slowly spread across his face as he waited for my answer.

I returned his smirk. "I _ached_ with longing for you, Jack," I teased breathily, "My body _burned_ with an insatiable yearning to feel you close to me." I kissed him on his neck. The salty flavour the sea breeze had left on his skin lingered on my lips.

He grinned smugly. "I feel exactly the same way, luv," he growled softly. His hand snaked behind my neck, his fingers weaving through my hair, as he pulled me close. Our lips met in fevered passion, our jealousies released in a searing kiss of mutual possession.

Dylan and I spent the day with Jack, who enthusiastically explained the process of careening the ship, while intermittently calling out orders to the crew. He showed us the kelp and barnacles that had attached themselves to the hull of the Pearl; weighing her down, slowing her speed, and rendering her sluggish and unmaneuverable. He told us of the teredos, arch-nemesis of all who sail the tropics, a mollusk that would bore holes into the hull and honeycomb the planks, leaving no external signs of damage. It was very disconcerting to think of the Pearl being so vulnerable, when she always appeared so strong and sturdy.

Later, when I strolled down the beach, for a bit of seclusion in which to nurse Dylan, Jack wasn't far behind. He sashayed along the waterline, dodging the surf with rum bottle in hand, to come and sit to next to me.

"I'm glad you came down here, luv," he said as he swigged his rum.

I smiled. "I couldn't take being stuck in the house with Kate and Ruby anymore," I admitted, "And, quite honestly, I was tired of being ignored, while you came here every day to be with _her_." I nodded toward the Pearl.

"She's my first love, Eve!" he protested, until he notices me smirking, "Bloody teasing wench!"

"Gotcha," I said, laughing, "Hey! I thought your first, and _only_, love was the sea!"

"Yes…well…" he cleared his throat and squirmed uncomfortably for a moment. He gestured grandly toward the bay when he spoke, "The sea, the Pearl, _you_…It's all a bit of a package deal, wouldn't you say, luv?" He raised the rum bottle in a toasting gesture toward me before taking a generous gulp.

"Nice save, Jack," I remarked with a smirk.

"Mmm-hmmm…_I_ thought so," he responded with casual arrogance, as he glanced toward the Pearl. "Oi! You there! You missed a spot!" he shouted as he sprang up from the sand to return to the ship. He paused and turned to me, placing his hands together and bowing apologetically while making sad "puppy dog" eyes, "Sorry luv, duty calls…but you're more than welcome to come distract me after the whelp's had his fill." He grinned handsomely. "And a more pleasant distraction there never was." He turned abruptly and hurried back to the ship, shouting and waving his arms.

I laughed softly, shaking my head as I watched him go. "Sometimes, your dad can be a bit of a spaz, Dylan," I said, smiling down at our son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Ah, the island of Nevis! Such a peaceful little oasis! Hmmm…makes one wonder if it's time for a plot twist? As always, I send out my thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Hope you're all enjoying the story so far!**


	4. A Cold Day in Hell

**Disclaimer: POTC is Disney's, OCs are mine.**

A Sparrow's Fortune Changes with the Tide

A Cold Day in Hell

Seamus' clever ruse to arouse Jack's jealousy had worked beautifully. Each day, I woke to find Jack sleeping peacefully next to me. We would have a quick breakfast together, tend to Dylan, and then the three of us would spend the day on the beach. Jack would monitor the progress on the Pearl, while Dylan and I would relax.

When the afternoon sun became too relentlessly warm, I would take Dylan with me to wade in the shallows of the bay. He would delight in this; smiling and laughing as his little hands slapped at the clear turquoise water. His dark, wispy hair shone with golden highlights in the sun and his delicate skin began to tan ever so slightly.

The heat today was particularly oppressive. I could feel tiny beads of perspiration on my face, in spite of being in the cool water. I dipped into the water to submerge both myself and Dylan up to our shoulders, providing a cool respite from the heat. I giggled as I saw the surprised expression on his face at the sensation.

A movement beyond Dylan caught my attention. I shifted my gaze to see Jack watching us from the beach. He abruptly bent to pull his boots off, letting them fly where the momentum carried them. I watched him as he began to walk toward us. He pulled his shirt out of his breeches and over his head in a purposeful yet fluid motion, only to let it slip from his fingers to softly crumple on the sand behind him. He advanced slowly into the water. The gentle waves of the bay first caressing his ankles, then his calves, then the lean muscles of his thighs which were barely concealed by his wet, clinging breeches. The sun shone on his chest and shoulders; his hot skin gleaming from the sweat of his exertions. Only the occasional blackened tattoo and the numerous scars he carried on his flesh interrupted this image of perfection. And when my gaze finally came to rest on his handsome face, I saw that he was smirking.

"See anything you like, luv?" he called tauntingly to me, over the rippling waves.

Oh god, please tell me I'm not drooling, I thought in a moment of panic!

"'Cause I definitely see something _I_ like," he continued, his dark eyes roaming brazenly over my torso.

Realizing the white blouse I wore was completely soaked, I shifted Dylan toward my left hip, shamelessly displaying my full breasts that were so alluringly cloaked in translucent linen.

Jack grinned at me salaciously as he neared. "I think this may be even _more_ enticing than the sight of you nearly over spilling that red dress of yours," he commented, sliding his hands around my waist.

"Oh? You think?" I asked, smiling seductively, "Well, _I_ think you should forgo that rumpled shirt of yours more often."

"Do you?" he asked, leaning in to kiss me, "That can be arranged, you know—OHHH! OWWW!"

We pulled away from each other in alarm.

"Ouch! Let go of me! You barbarous, black-hearted, devil-child!" Jack pleaded, desperately grabbing at his dreadlocks, a few of which were held tightly in Dylan's tiny fist.

Stifling a giggle, I reached up to pry Dylan's fingers open, releasing Jack's hair, complete with enticing trinkets intact.

"He pulled my hair!" Jack accused in disbelief as he rubbed his head.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later, Jack," I reminded him.

He glanced at me with a frown. "And ruined a perfectly opportune moment!" he pouted.

"Now, _that_ was truly tragic," I agreed, as my mind tortured me by trying to imagine what might've been.

Jack looked at me with a mixture of annoyance and steely determination. "Give me the whelp, luv," he ordered, holding out his hands.

"Why?" I asked, holding Dylan protectively to me.

"Just give him here," Jack insisted, waving his hands impatiently.

I handed Dylan to his father, watching as Jack turned and headed for the Pearl.

"Gibbs!" he shouted as he neared the ship.

The first mate rushed to his captain's side, only to have Jack thrust his naked baby son into Gibbs' arms, then turn and stalk away.

"What am I s'posed to do with him, Cap'n?" a bewildered Gibbs shouted after Jack.

"I don't care…_Amuse him_!" Jack answered without looking back.

I stared as Jack clumsily trudged up to me in the waist-deep water, futilely trying to maintain his dignity as he stumbled along.

"Now then, where were we?" he asked, out of breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since I had now fully recovered, Kate had asked me if I would like to join her when she went into town for market day. I gladly accepted her invitation, after Ruby volunteered to baby-sit Dylan.

Although I enjoyed spending time with Jack at the cove, I was beginning to feel rather anxious from my inactivity. Either I sat in the house, or on the veranda, or on the beach. My only duties were to tend to Dylan. Now that I'd regained my strength, I wanted very much to _do_ something. And market day sounded like an amusing distraction!

As Kate and I bounced ungracefully along in the wagon on the road to town, I thought back to my last shopping trip with her. Our "secret mission" to get Jack's red velvet chair! I smiled as I imagined Jack sitting in it; his hat hanging on a corner of the carved wood trim, and Dylan perched on his lap, listening with rapt attention to his dad spin some outlandish yarn of his past adventures. With every detail blown way out of proportion, as Jack liked to do with all his stories.

"Blasted, damn potholes!" Kate complained, "There's so damn many of 'em, 'tis impossible to avoid 'em all!"

"I'd forgotten how beautiful it is here," I commented dreamily, as we lurched along.

A rolling vista of green jungle, dotted with brilliant splashes of reds, oranges, pinks, and yellows stretched from the edge of the dirt road; down to the pristine white sand of the beach below. Beyond the beach, the sea extended infinitely. Undulating ribbons of pale green and bright turquoise coloured the shallows and reefs near the shore, while a deeper teal and sapphire shadowed the depths farther out to sea.

The jungle was alive with concealed wild creatures. Their howling, chirping, and cackling calls echoed across the valleys as we drove past

Nevis was like a tropical oasis in the middle of an oceanic desert. I was glad Dylan would never see it choked with smog; its beaches crammed with pale tourists, who never ventured far from the safety of their resorts. With greater frequency, I found myself feeling very happy to be away from the trappings of modern life.

As we approached the town square, I saw that it was teeming with merchants and shoppers. Vibrantly coloured canopies fluttered in the breeze, valiantly shielding the market booths from the heat of the midday sun. Crowds of people clogged each aisle, and I began to feel the familiar dread I used to have at the prospect of Christmas shopping at the mall.

"Are there many things you need to buy today, Kate?" I asked apprehensively.

"Oh, no, dearie," Kate replied cheerfully, "This is more of a _fun_ expedition! Today, we search for luxuries and frivolities!"

I stared at her as I felt the relentless onslaught of impending doom. Bloody hell! She wants to _browse_, I thought morosely. In the heat! And the crowds!

Kate beamed at me with anticipation as we disembarked from the wagon.

I forced myself to produce what I hoped would appear to be a genuine smile, as Kate grabbed me by the arm and pulled me along into the crowd. Kate was a born shopper, and she attacked the market with a predatory enthusiasm, while I stumbled along in her wake.

The scents of exotic perfumes, spices, and incense filled the air. An occasional whiff of ripe tropical fruits and flowers lent a sweetness to the alchemy of fragrances that wafted on the warm breeze.

Bolts of silks and brocades from the Far East provided an explosion of riotous colour, making the delicate laces nearby seem pale and dowdy.

"_This_ is just the thing!" Kate nearly shrieked at me, "A new frock would do ye a world o'good, lass! And _this_ would be stunning! Why, Jack would be all a-flustered and soaked with drool, if he saw ye in a dress o'this!" She held up a bright turquoise satin, the colour of pool water on a sunny day. It was embroidered with tiny red and gold flowers and birds.

"That _is_ very pretty, Kate," I had to admit, as I became entranced with the beauty of the fabric, "But, I have no place to wear anything that extravagant. There are no masquerade balls or cotillions held on the Black Pearl."

"Nonsense, dearie," Kate declared dismissively, "Every woman needs a fine dress, just in case. We'll take ye in for a fittin' 'fore we leave, an' ye'll have yerself a beauteous frock in no time!" Drill sergeant Kate had made up her mind, and there was no arguing with her!

I bought the entire bolt of fabric, and Kate instructed that it be delivered to the dressmaker immediately. I watched as the merchant's apprentice, a lanky blonde boy, ran off through the crowd with the fabric tucked neatly under his arm.

The blue topaz earrings Jack had given me would look perfect with that fabric, I mused, as we continued meandering through the market and toward the dressmaker's.

Upon entering the dressmaker's shop, a petite brunette woman with dainty features rushed toward us.

"Madame Greaves! This fabric you find, c'est magnifique!" the tiny woman exclaimed with excitement.

"Aye," Kate replied, "Genevieve, this is my dear friend, Eve. If ye please, I would like for ye to design and make a dress fro her…a dress that will stop a man's heart from beatin'!"

Genevieve laughed coquettishly, and then began to boldly scrutinize my every inch, as she slowly circled. "Il y a du monde au balcon," she mumbled to herself. ("She's got curves in the right places.")

As she came around to face me, she asked, "You 'ave recently 'ad baby, oui?" Her discerning eye glanced toward my belly.

"Oui," I answered, chagrined to be reminded of the baby weight I still carried.

Genevieve then proceeded to flutter around me, like a butterfly on too much espresso, taking various measurements of my body and noting them in her sketchbook.

"Et voila!" she said as she finished, "Deliver zee dress to your 'ome, Madame Greaves?"

"Aye, if ye please," Kate confirmed with a smile.

"I begin now," Genevieve stated, "Zee dress arrive…in one week."

"Saints A'mighty, but ye're a godsend, Genevieve!" Kate said enthusiastically, "Ye have me eternal thanks."

"Au revoir," the dressmaker replied, without looking up from the design she'd begun to sketch.

We stepped out into the busy square once again. And suddenly, a booth tucked away in a shaded corner caught my attention. I quickly grabbed Kate and dodged through the crowd.

"Well, it's 'bout time somethin' caught yer fancy, lass!" Kate called happily behind me.

I eyed the sight ahead of me voraciously, like a starved person at a lavish buffet. The booth was piled with leather-bound books! I had found a little corner of heaven!

"All that excitement over _books_?" Kate asked in disbelief, "My, but ye're an odd lass sometimes, dearie!" She chuckled.

After searching through the piles of books, I purchased a thick volume of Shakespeare's writings and another by Machiavelli. I smiled as I fondly remembered how much I enjoyed reading both when I was younger. I also bought ten journals, and a new sketchbook for Jack. And I felt so ecstatic, I nearly squealed with delight! My mind raced with all the things I wanted to include in my journals, and I couldn't wait to get started.

"Well, well, well…Do my wandering eyes deceive me? Could it be the young Missus Sparrow?"

I froze, wide-eyed, where I stood; as the deep, drawling voice sent chills down my spine.

I recognized it instantly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: A wee little cliffhanger for you! I'm certain some of you will guess whose voice that is. Many thanks to all who read and reviewed! I love reading all your comments! And I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I found the French phrase on a website, so please don't blame me for butchering the language. **


	5. Sitting Ducks

**Disclaimer: POTC is Disney's, OCs are mine.**

A Sparrow's Fortune Changes with the Tide

Sitting Ducks

"Captain Teague, now what brings ye to Nevis?" Kate addressed the man standing behind me.

I quickly recovered my wits and plastered on a contrived smile as I turned to face him. "Yes, Captain Teague, I thought you'd be blissfully plundering the _vast_ treasures of Madagascar," I said, hoping my sarcasm wasn't too obvious.

The last time I'd seen Jack's dad in Tortuga, it had been in the dark of night. And the dim lighting of the Faithful Bride had done more to obscure the man than to reveal him. The light of day displayed the aging pirate in all his "finery." Only two words came to mind as I gazed at him. _Wrecked elegance._ He looked as if he had once dressed as a debonair, flamboyant and dashing pirate captain for an upscale Halloween party; and then when the festivities were over, had been stuffed away in an attic for the past twenty years. Only a layer of dust and cobwebs could've completed his outfit.

His face was as weathered as a piece of driftwood. The tanned, leathery skin was carved into deep crevasses from a lifetime of emotions. And, no doubt, a lifetime of drinking to escape those emotions. I thought of all the charming expressions that danced over Jack's irresistibly handsome face, and wondered if _this_ would be his destiny.

Teague's dark eyes were like Jack's; except they held the wisdom and cynicism of a man who had seen all there is to see and done all there is to do. Jack's eyes danced with mischief, while his father's beheld a colder, more callous humour.

He smiled as he appraised me. "And what of you, lass? Did Jackie tire of you and run off to pursue his marauding and womanizing?" he provoked, as he watched in anticipation of my reaction, "Or, perhaps it was _you_ who finally tired of his antics, and was forced to seek solace with the Greaves?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but you're wrong on both accounts," I told him smugly.

"Well, I don't see the Pearl in the harbour," Teague commented, "So, where is the boy? He hasn't gone and joined up with that Swann girl, has he?"

I stared at the man. "Elizabeth?" I asked, the mere mention of her name leaving a foul taste in my mouth, "You've _met_ her?"

Teague looked puzzled by my reaction. "Aye, she and Jackie were at Shipwreck Cove together," he answered.

"Jack…and…Elizabeth…together?" I repeated, as the meaning of the words slowly took form.

Simultaneously, I felt my heart turn to ice and my blood boil with anger hotter than molten lava. I abruptly turned and stomped toward the wagon with my armful of books. Hearing Kate babbling to Teague behind me, I shouted, "Kate! We're going home! Now!"

I dumped my books into the wagon and climbed up to seat myself.

"What the devil's got into ye, lass?" Kate asked as she sat next to me.

"Just drive, Kate!" I told her through clenched teeth, "Go!"

"Alright, alright," she stammered as we lurched toward the road that would lead us back to the plantation.

I was seething as the words echoed in my mind. Jack and Elizabeth _together_. Jack had loved her and she betrayed him, but he still introduced her to his father. He never wanted to introduce _me_. That much was apparent at our impromptu meeting in Tortuga. I was possessed by my jealousy and anger.

And he'd never mentioned any of _this_. No, he made it _seem_ as if he hated her so much for killing him, that he had never wanted anything more to do with her. Evidently, Jack had only told me half truths.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I saw Ruby sitting with Dylan on the veranda as we pulled up to the house. Leaping from the wagon, I yelled to her, "Where's Jack?"

"He still be down at di cove, star," Ruby answered.

I grabbed my dagger from my boot. "Good, 'cause I'm gonna kill him!" I yelled as I ran to the jungle path.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jack Sparrow!" I shouted as I neared the Pearl, "Where are you…you traitorous, half-witted whore-monger? Jack!"

"'Ello, luv," he called as he came around the hull of the ship. He froze, eyes wide with surprise at the sight of me brandishing my dagger. "What's all this?" he asked in confusion, "Did you just call me a 'whore-monger?'"

"I'm going to kill you, Jack!" I screamed, out of breath from running.

"Why?" he asked with relaxed curiosity. I noticed his hand had automatically come to rest on his pistol, as it always did when he felt wary.

"You! You brought that bitch Elizabeth to meet your father!" I yelled accusingly at him, "Your only surviving family. And even after she'd killed you! You wanted your dad to meet that murderous bitch! I guess I know where that puts me in the grand scheme of things!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Jack asked, taking a step toward me.

Defensively, I raised the dagger I clutched tightly in my hand. "I'm going to kill you! You lying, hateful betrayer!" I screamed in fury.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gibbs make a move toward me.

Jack saw him too. "Hold your place, Gibbs!" he ordered, "This is between me and the Missus."

At the same moment I heard the pistol shot, my dagger flew out of my hand, landing a few feet away. Horrified, I looked at Jack to see him toss his smoking pistol to the beach. A split second later, I was lying on my back, pinned down in the sand, with Jack looming over me.

"You weren't _really_ going to kill me, luv," he drawled with a smirk, "And if all you wanted was to get me on top of you, there's less troublesome ways to go about it."

"I hate you!" I growled venomously, struggling in vain against the weight of him.

He chuckled. "No, you don't Eve," he crooned. Suddenly aware the crew was still staring, he shouted at them, "Back to work, you lazy scallywags!"

As the crew quickly turned their attentions elsewhere, Jack fixed his gaze on me once again. "You've been so busy being the docile mum, I'd forgotten what a fierce and feisty wench you can be," he said as he smirked. He claimed my lips in a deep, lustful kiss that left me nearly as breathless as my run through the jungle.

"Now, luv, tell me what _all this_ is about," he suggested, helping me up from the sand.

"Your dad told me he met Elizabeth at Shipwreck Cove, when the two of you were there…_together_," I told him, "You didn't _want_ _me_ to meet him, but you _introduced_ her?! How could you, Jack?"

"I didn't _introduce_ her, nor were we there _together_, Eve," he explained, "She showed up after I did, along with a bunch of other pirates…Wait, you said _my father_ told you this? When?" He stared at me wide-eyed with confusion.

I suddenly felt ridiculous and wished the earth would open up and swallow me. "I'm sorry, Jack," I said with much embarrassment, "I completely jumped to conclusions, and then I was just swept away by my jealousy."

"You were _that_ jealous, eh?" he asked smirking.

I shot him a dirty look. Wonderful, now he's making fun of me. Ugh!

"The next time that happens, might I suggest you _not_ threaten my life, luv," he said with condescending charm.

I glared at him again.

"I've never betrayed you, Eve, nor do I ever intend to," he told me earnestly.

I felt supremely stupid. "I know, Jack, I just…I couldn't help it. That man is always so infuriatingly provoking!" I vented in frustration.

"When and where did my father tell you these things?" he questioned again, more insistently.

"He's _here_, Jack. We crossed paths in town," I finally informed him.

Jack suddenly looked ill. "Oh, bugger," he murmured as he stared at the Pearl.

Jack dashed toward the ship. "Listen up, the lot of you! I want the Pearl seaworthy! Gimme some sweat there, you swabs! You'll be working through the night, if that's what it takes! So, jump to, and hold your whining!" he shouted orders frantically, as he ran in circles around the ship.

"Hey, lass! What's got Jack all spooked?" Gibbs asked as he approached me.

"I had a run in with Captain Teague while in town," I replied, as I watched Jack flailing his arms and yelling orders at some hapless crew man.

"Well, it'd be an ill wind that be blowin' then," Gibbs commented, "Even if Jack works us night an' day, the ship's not goin' to be ready to sail for several days. Mother's love, but I hate bein' the bearer of bad tidin's." Gibbs glumly set off after Jack, pulling his flask from his vest to fortify himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I brooded and berated myself as I walked the path through the jungle back to the house. I couldn't believe I'd let Jack's dad goad me into such turmoil.

You were unprepared. He took you by surprise, the voice in my head tried to comfort.

Yes, but at the mere mention of Elizabeth, I'd flown completely off the handle. And I'd made a ridiculous fool of myself on top of it! Flying into a jealous rage was just so very…_stupid_! And what was I thinking, threatening Jack like that? I knew he could easily disarm me, and had proven as much. At least he'd been chivalrous enough to act as if I were actually a threat.

This was all because of that idiotic ploy to make Jack jealous, I thought to myself. It all turned around to bite me in the ass! Blasted karma!

I felt totally mortified. At least Jack had handled it with a sense of humour, although that had ended up embarrassing me even more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did ye kill Jack, dear?" Kate asked cheerfully as I entered the kitchen.

I flopped into a chair by the table, covering my face with my hands. "Oh god, Kate, _why_ am I such an idiot?!" I wailed.

"Now, ye just stop that, Eve!" Kate told me with gentle firmness, "Every once in a while, a woman's got to put on a display of such ridiculousness that it makes her man feel better 'bout all the stupid things _he_ does."

I couldn't help laughing at her logic. "Well, in that case, Jack must be feeling pretty damn fine!" I admitted, "Because I made a complete fool of myself!"

Setting a glass of lemonade in front of me, she smiled. "Jack doesn't think ye're a fool, lass," she said comfortingly, "No doubt, he's struttin' around, cocky as a rooster with a house full o'squabblin' hens! Aye, he'd be flattered through to the gills, that ye went an' got so riled up over him!"

I gave her an uncertain look, as I pondered what she said. I hoped she was right.

"Actually, Jack's probably way too distracted by finding out his father's in town," I mentioned, "He was ordering the crew to work through the night to get the Pearl ready to sail."

"Well, it's a wee bit late for that!" Kate said, chuckling, "I hastily invited Cap'n Teague to dinner _tonight_."

It was all so ludicrous, I couldn't help laughing. "Well, _that'll_ certainly take Jack's mind off _my_ foolish behaviour!" I told Kate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Lots o'thanks to all who read and reviewed! More fun with Captain Teague is coming up in the next chapter! Captain Teague will find out he's "Grandpa" Teague!**


	6. Sympathy for the Devil

**Disclaimer: POTC is Disney's, OCs are mine.**

A Sparrow's Fortune Changes with the Tide

Sympathy for the Devil

After I'd tended to Dylan, I settled into the bath Kate had ordered for me. As I soaked, I tried to gather my wits about me to prepare for the evening ahead. I knew Jack would be feeling victimized by his father, so I was determined to remain calm, focused, and poised. Yes, I would be the picture of tranquility. There was no way Captain Teague was going to get me flustered again!

As I thought more about it, I had to admit I admired Teague's uncanny ability to decipher weaknesses in people. With that skill, he must be an incredibly successful pirate; though for certain, a rather intimidating one.

I had to wonder just what Jack's mom had seen in him. Surely, he must've been _different_ back then. I remembered the drawing I had seen in Jack's sketchbook that depicted his father laughing and happy. And I wondered what _his_ weaknesses might be. And what had happened to turn him into the menacing, despicable man he was now?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had just finished dressing when Jack wandered into the room, clutching a half drunk bottle of rum.

"It's like waiting to be hung at the gallows, with no foreseeable chance of escape," he muttered as he sunk into the chair.

"Maybe it's time to sort things out with your father," I suggested.

He grimaced, stuck out his tongue, and made a repulsed sound. "I'd rather have all Ruby's leeches feasting on me flesh!" he declared, sipping his rum.

"Jack, just confront him and get it over and done," I pressed, "Then he'll go his way, you'll go yours, and you won't have to torment yourself anymore."

He glared at me resentfully and continued pouting with his rum.

"In the meantime, I've asked to have the tub refilled. You need a bath, Jack," I informed him.

"Ughhh, Eeeeeve…" he whined peevishly. "How 'bout you join me!" he suggested abruptly, his face brightening.

"I've already had a bath," I told him, rolling my eyes.

He sat up, his intense gaze inspecting me from head to toe. "I don't know, luv," he said with exaggerated skepticism as he waved a bejeweled finger at me, "You may have missed a spot or two. You still look pretty _dirty_ to me." He took a swig of rum, then smirked at me suggestively.

"I'll scrub your back for you, Jack," I offered flatly.

"It's not me back I'm concerned about," he replied, grinning wickedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Captain Teague arrived promptly, and after some tense small talk, we all adjourned to the dining room.

Dinner was an uneventful, yet anxiety-filled ordeal. Seamus and Teague dominated the conversation, each trying to out-do the other with their tales of the "old days" of pirating. Jack spent the entire time sullenly poking at his food, occasionally rolling his eyes or making a small "humph" of indignation. Ruby and Gibbs ate silently, with watchful eyes. It was like the ominous calm before a storm.

Kate and I also kept watch on the men at the opposite end of the table. Intermittently, we cast each other nervous glances. In a brief, clandestine talk before dinner, I had asked Kate to somehow try to arrange for Jack to be left alone with his father, in the hope that they would attempt to mend their differences. As usual, she was more than willing to join the conspiracy.

After dinner, Teague and Jack accompanied Seamus to the sitting room; lured by the temptation of sampling Seamus' latest blend of rum. Ruby and Gibbs wandered out to the garden for a stroll, no doubt relieved to be away from any potentially awkward occurrences. I retired to our room to feed and change Dylan.

As I put Dylan into his cradle, a thunderous crash sounded from the kitchen. I heard Kate's voice shout, "Saints A'mighty! Seamus, come quickly! I be needin' yer help!"

I smiled as I stealthily crept downstairs with the intention of eavesdropping on Jack and Teague's conversation. As I passed the kitchen, I heard Kate hushing Seamus' protests. I tiptoed quietly over to stand by the closed doors of the sitting room, and pressed the side of my head against the door, straining to hear.

Suddenly, my arm was grabbed and I was pulled away from the doors.

"Ye best leave 'em be, lass," Seamus whispered to me as he pulled me into the kitchen, "Ye won't accomplish nothin' by hoverin'."

"But…what if things get…out of hand?" I argued.

"Ye wanted them to settle things," he said sternly, "Then ye best let 'em do it on their own terms, lass." He firmly sat me down in a chair. "Givin' 'em a push is one thing…anything else is just meddlesome."

"Oh, bloody hell!" I huffed, frustrated that my curiosity had been so effectively thwarted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The silence that had shrouded the room after Seamus departed hung ominously between the two pirates.

Jack stood stiffly, gazing out through the French doors, brooding and desperately wishing he could escape into the cool moonlit night. He felt like cornered prey, waiting anxiously for the death blow that would inevitably come.

Teague lounged, his long legs stretched out on the settee, lazily watching Jack as he sipped his rum. He wondered what was delaying the return of Seamus, whose presence would diffuse the awkward tension that had settled in the room. Dismissing that thought, he downed the remainder of his rum, and took matters into his own hands.

"So, how've you been, boy?" he asked innocuously, instantly regretting the bland inquiry as it hung in the air between them

Jack stared at the doors, watching his reflection's eyes involuntarily roll in response to his father's question. "I'm fine," he said flatly.

Again the silence enveloped the two men.

"I understand that Swann girl sent you to Davy Jones' locker," Teague mentioned.

"Yes, she did," Jack answered.

"I'm sorry," Teague said in a whisper.

"Then she tried to redeem herself by rescuing me," Jack volunteered, still gazing out the doors.

After a long pause, Teague asked, "Did she?"

"Did she what?" Jack questioned, glancing at his father briefly.

"Redeem herself," Teague replied.

"No," Jack responded with finality.

"Well then, pleasantries aside, what's this grudge you've held against me all these years?" Teague inquired.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about," Jack dismissed nonchalantly.

Teague looked amused. "Come, come, Jackie. You know better than to lie to a liar," he chided, with a deep chuckle.

Jack spun around to face his father. "Why didn't you come to her?" he asked, "She needed you…and you ignored her pleas." He glared at Teague with a cold hatred in his dark eyes.

Sighing heavily, Teague swung his legs off the settee. He leaned his elbows on his knees, staring at the floor. "I was hoping you'd never ask me that," he admitted quietly. Lifting his head to look at his son, he continued, "I was _hoping_ your anger would keep you distracted."

"Oh, it's distracted me alright," Jack said sarcastically.

Despondently, Teague sighed deeply before he began, "I've always wanted you to be the best at what you do, son. Even after I'd heard you'd hooked up with the East India Company." He paused to lean back on the settee. "I thought the best way to help you, was to inspire you. I thought that if you admired me…" He trailed off. With another sigh, Teague began again, "The truth of the matter was…I _couldn't_ come, Jackie…I was imprisoned in Turkey." He avoided looking at Jack as he got up to refill his rum. "Yes, I was having a rollicking time being beaten, starved, and wasting away in my shackles, knowing…knowing my sweet Ellie was sick. He turned to face Jack. "By the time I was able to escape and make my way back…" Teague slowly waved his wrinkled hand. "Well, Jackie, you know the rest."

Jack stared at his father, speechless for a moment. "You expect me to believe that?" he finally responded, "You've never even been _arrested_, much less _imprisoned_."

Teague regarded his son wearily. "Don't be naïve, Jackie," he admonished, "You're not a boy anymore. You know the realities of this life we lead." He returned to the settee, as Jack stared after him.

The silence briefly returned to engulf the room. Jack watched his father stare blankly ahead, sipping his rum.

"It devoured my insides like a sickness, son," Teague said as he continued to stare straight ahead, consumed by his memories. "Knowing she needed me and I couldn't go to her." Reluctantly, he looked at Jack. "I'm glad she had you with her," he admitted.

"She was delirious, from the fever," Jack told his father, "Thought I was _you_…I had to make up excuses _for you_."

"I'm sorry for that," Teague replied somberly.

They remained in the room, each in the silence of their own torment, until the sound of a baby's cry startled both of them.

Teague looked at Jack in surprise.

"I have a son now," Jack revealed to his father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat in the chair Seamus had put me in until I couldn't stand it any longer. The waiting was unbearable! I decided to keep busy, helping Kate and her kitchen staff clean up after dinner.

The sound of Dylan's cries filled me relief. At last, an excuse to leave the kitchen that no one would deny me.

I rushed up to the room to find Dylan very angry at having woken up in a soaked diaper.

"You poor little guy! You're all ouchy down there," I said as I changed him, noticing he was developing a case of diaper rash.

I quickly changed him and carried him downstairs with me to consult Kate or Ruby about how to treat his rash. As I passed the sitting room, the doors opened and Jack stuck his head out.

"Eve, come in here," he called quietly, "Dylan needs to meet his grandpa."

I followed Jack into the room with a surprised expression.

Teague smiled warmly when he saw us, sauntering over to admire his grandson.

"Dylan Jonathan Sparrow, meet your Grandpa Teague," Jack introduced with a smirk.

"Don't call me that, boy," Teague warned Jack, as he gazed adoringly at the baby. "Can I hold him, please, Eve?" he asked politely.

I handed Dylan to Teague, glancing at Jack in disbelief. I couldn't help wondering what had transpired to bring about this bizarre change.

Teague touched my arm lightly. "It seems I owe you an apology, my dear," he said very contritely, "I've been…ruthless, with my comments to you, and I'm sorry. You're a fine girl, Eve. I'm happy Jack found you." He then focused all his attention on Dylan, cooing and babbling at the baby.

His apology had me flabbergasted. I stared, agape with shock, at the spectacle of him doting on his grandson.

"It's not polite to stare, luv," Jack teased.

"What the hell happened?!" I whispered to Jack in utter disbelief.

"I'll tell you later," he said quietly, then he dashed off to join his father.

I plopped onto the settee, mesmerized by the sight of Teague, Jack, and Dylan.

"…and he's destined to be a pirate! Just look at this!" Jack said excitedly, as he shook his head near Dylan.

Immediately, the baby grasped for Jack's enticing hair trinkets.

"See! He likes shiny things!" Jack slurred happily.

Teague laughed a deep, rumbly laugh. "Let me try," he said, mimicking Jack's head shaking. And little Dylan grabbed his grandpa's hair too.

"What'd I tell you?" Jack exclaimed heartily.

The whole scene was just surreal. I looked down and noticed a glass half-filled with rum on the table in front of me. I grabbed it and drank it all, hoping it would somehow help.

"…and you chose Ruby as your midwife?" Teague asked.

"I suggested Scarlett, but…" Jack began.

"Scarlett?! What the hell's wrong with you, boy?" Teague interrupted.

"I insisted on having Ruby," I said tentatively.

"Aye, Eve wanted nothing but the best for the babe," Jack explained proudly.

Teague glanced at me, then focused on Jack. "You've got yourself a smart lass, Jackie. You should listen to her," he said, pointing his finger at Jack.

Jack grinned at his dad, then at me.

I smiled tenderly back at him.

I knew this was probably one of only a handful of "father-son moments" they'd shared. Jack reveled in it, proudly telling his dad about our adventures, and showing off his wife and son. The last time I'd seen him this happy was when Dylan was born. _This_ time, I knew, was "much more better."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: A little fence-mending in the Sparrow family. They say it's best to keep one's friends close, and enemies closer. Being on good terms with Teague is probably not a bad thing! Could be advantageous in the future. Big thank you's to all who read and reviewed! And have a great Labour Day weekend! **


	7. Grandpa Teague and Papa Jack

**Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC, I own my OCs. But, I'm working on a plan to lure Jack away from them. Just need lots of rum and shiny things, and maybe a low-cut blouse.**

A Sparrow's Fortune Changes with the Tide

Grandpa Teague and Papa Jack

Once again, Jack had gone to the cove early today to check on the Pearl. In spite of his reconciliation with his dad, he was apparently still anxious to leave the island as soon as possible. Spending too much time on land always tended to make Jack…twitchy.

I left Dylan in Kate's care today, with a full belly and a clean diaper. Dressed in breeches, boots, and a sleeveless shirt; I made my way through the jungle to the cove. Having fully armed myself, I crossed the beach confidently with a subtle sway in my hips as I walked.

Jack peered at me curiously as I approached. "A sword this time, eh?" he observed with an amused smile, "You must really be angry, luv!"

I sauntered right up to him and kissed him full on the mouth. "I'm not angry, Jack," I said sweetly, "But, I _am_ concerned."

"'Bout what?" he asked casually, glancing back at the ship.

"I'm concerned that you were able to disarm me so easily," I told him, "I'm out of practice, Jack. And if we're heading back out to sea soon, then it's high time I regained some of my skills."

He glanced again at the ship, then back at me as if torn.

"Gibbs can watch over her for a little while," I suggested hopefully. "So, what say you, Captain? Will you unsheath your sword for me?" I asked with a mischievous smile.

Jack smirked at my double entendre. "And you think yourself capable of defending against my advances, do you?" he teased.

"Practice makes perfect," I glibly replied, as I pulled my sword from its sheath.

"Eager for me to put you on your back again, luv?" he taunted, grinning wickedly.

"I just might put _you_ on _your_ back, darlin'," I countered saucily.

"Now, _there's_ an intriguing notion!" he remarked, as he swiftly unsheathed his sword.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I gasped as I felt the sting of the blade slice across my skin. "Jack!" I exclaimed in disbelief, "You cut me!"

Jack stood motionless, staring at the blood that was beginning to slowly seep from the cut on my upper left arm. His gaze shifted to look me in the eyes. "I'm truly sorry, luv," he said remorsefully, "I thought you'd be quicker to dodge me." He glanced back at the blood beginning to run down my arm. "Let's get you back to the house, Eve, so we can clean and bandage that wound," he suggested, taking a step toward me.

"Get back!" I warned, pointing my sword at him. My initial surprise had begun to dissipate, and I was now feeling rather pissed. "It's only a scratch, Jack. It can wait until we're finished," I pointed out, "So, come on…"

Jack let out an exasperated sigh. "Stubborn and headstrong to the end," he muttered, extending his blade. And with a graceful, lightning-quick turn of his wrist, he sent my sword flying from my hand. "There. We're finished…for now," he declared with finality.

Rolling my eyes, I retrieved my sword and sheathed it. "Must you always have your way?" I grumbled.

"Always, luv," he replied, with self-assured arrogance, "I am _Captain_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh good, ye're back, dear," Kate said as she arranged pale fluffs of biscuit dough on a baking sheet, "Genevieve has just arrived for the final fittin'." She placed the tray into the oven, then turned toward us as she continued, "She be waitin' for ye upstairs in me room an'…Lord have mercy! What happened?"

"It's just a little mishap, Kate. No worries," I told her casually, "It looks worse than it is."

Jack had already commandeered the kitchen's first aid supplies and was dabbing at my bloodied arm with a damp cloth.

"This be _yer_ handiwork, Jack?" Kate questioned, "Methinks ye be gettin' a might sloppy in yer old age." Her disapproval was clear, in spite of her teasing tone.

"Better she spill a few drops of blood in practice, than to lose her arm in battle," Jack growled defensively.

I gasped as he pressed a rum soaked cloth against my cut.

"Sorry, luv," he murmured, his dark eyes intently focusing on the small wound. "I _am_ sorry, Eve," he repeated with quiet regret as he locked eyes with me.

"It's just a flesh wound," I said dismissively, smiling as I remembered the Black Knight's quote from the "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" movie. "And, obviously, I still need more practice," I added.

"Another day, darlin'," Jack said as he began to wrap my arm with gauze.

I watched in fascination as his long, nimble fingers worked purposefully to bandage my small wound.

"Kate, if you're in here cooking, who's watching Dylan?" I suddenly blurted.

"The babe's in the sittin' room, visitin' with his Grandpa Teague," she answered grinning.

"What?!" Jack and I burst out simultaneously, snapping our heads up to stare at Kate.

Jack quickly tied the bandage, and we rushed to the doorway of the sitting room.

Teague was slumped on the settee, his head rolled to one side, snoring noisily. Dylan was in his arms, sound asleep, happily nestled in his grandpa's red velvet coat.

I glanced at Jack to see him smirking. Without warning, he stomped his boot loudly on the wooden floor and yelled, "Whoa!"

Teague woke with a start and grabbed for his pistol, but mistakenly grabbed Dylan's wooden cutlass rattle instead. "Bloody hell, boy! You trying to scare the life outta me?!" Teague shouted as he brandished the baby rattle.

Jack grinned broadly, clearly amused at the sight of the elder pirate.

I slunk from the doorway, into the hall, unable to suppress my quiet laughter.

"I thought for certain you'd be in possession of a much _larger_ sword, mate," Jack teased his dad, "Guess it must skip a generation!" He glanced at me and winked.

"Don't think you're too old for me to turn over my knee, boy!" Teague threatened his son, "And take your babe. Smells like he's hiding a rotting corpse in his nappy." Teague handed Dylan to Jack, who in turn tried to hand him off to me with a sheepish grin.

"You're on your own this time, Captain," I informed Jack as I backed toward the stairs, "I have an appointment for a fitting." I turned and dashed up the stairs, giggling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last time Jack had felt this alone was when he'd been abandoned to face the Kraken. His attempts to pawn off the unpleasant task of tending to his son's soiled diaper had met with failure. Ruby, it seems, had gone into town, and Kate was tending to her baking. He looked glumly at the child he held in his arms.

"Well, son, are you just gonna stand there daydreaming while your babe wallows in his own filth?" Teague chastised.

Jack shot his father a derisive look, as he headed up to the bedroom with all the enthusiasm of a condemned man.

"Looks like we're on our own in this, young master Dylan. Yep, just you and me," he muttered as he carried his son upstairs, "Just you and old Jack."

He laid the baby on the bed while he gathered up a clean diaper and a damp cloth to clean the boy with.

"Well, women do this all the time without batting an eye," Jack continued to mumble to himself, "Shouldn't be too bad. Probably been through worse things lots of times."

Dylan gummed his fist and wriggled as he looked at Jack with his dark eyes.

Reluctantly, Jack reached out to unwrap the diaper. The odor that assailed him as he unfolded the cloth was like nothing he'd ever experienced. Recoiling, he coughed in an attempt to stifle the urge to gag.

Taking several steps back, he deeply inhaled a large breath of untainted air, and then quickly returned to his son. He removed the soiled diaper and swiftly cleaned the baby. He then bolted across the room for another breath before returning to discover a problem.

What the hell am I going to do with _this_, he thought as he regarded the fouled diaper with horror. He gingerly folded the edges and corners of the cloth in to conceal the mess, then squeamishly picked up the grotesque bundle. Unsure of what to do with it, he desperately glanced about the room in a bewildered panic.

Jack felt the breeze ruffle his shirt as it blew in through the open French doors. Aha! He bolted out onto the terrace and flung the offensive parcel with all his might.

"Ahh…much better," he muttered, strolling back into the room, "Well, Dylan, I guess you'll be wanting a clean one of those now, eh?" Jack spread the cloth out on the bed, then placed Dylan on it. He stared at the baby and the diaper as he fingered the braids of his beard, trying to puzzle out just _how_ to wrap the cloth around the child. He placed the baby off-center, then folded the ends of the cloth around the boy's wriggling limbs, taking care to tuck the ends of the cloth in neatly.

"Not so difficult," Jack muttered, "There!" He lifted his son up off the bed with a triumphant smile, only to see the diaper slip off the wiggly baby and land softly at his feet.

"Bugger," Jack mumbled as he picked up the cloth and began again.

He tried positioning Dylan first on one side of the diaper, then the other. Finally, he tried placing his son on the diagonal. All of his attempts were met with the same frustrating result. As soon as Dylan was picked up, he kicked his little legs, and the diaper unfolded itself then fell to the floor.

"Can you _please_ not move?" Jack pleaded with his baby son in exasperation.

Jack was completely unprepared for the response he received. Dylan babbled happily and kicked his chubby legs as his father held him in the air. He then unleashed the full contents of his bladder, dousing Jack's shirt with warm urine.

"Oh bloody hell!" Jack blurted in disgust. "Eve!" he bellowed, "Eeeeeve!"

"Whatcha caterwauling about, boy?" Teague's voice asked in the hallway.

Jack looked to the doorway to see his father watching him with curiosity. A wave of nausea passed through Jack, as he silently wished the earth would open up and swallow him.

"The drooling, feckless, fish-bait of a boy pissed on me!" Jack confessed, grimacing in repulsion.

Teague sauntered toward Jack, making no effort to hide the smirk on his face. "I think you'll live," he commented dryly as he regarded his son and grandson, "You're _still_ fussing with his nappy?"

Jack stared at his father.

Teague began to chuckle. "You've never done this before," he stated, clearly very amused by Jack's bumbling efforts, "Give him here, son."

Teague carried Dylan back to the bed, laying him on the clean diaper. "Watch and learn," he told Jack, as he wrapped the cloth neatly around the baby's waist and between his legs. Teague then searched about the bed and the floor. "Where are the pins?" he asked Jack.

"What pins?" Jack questioned, as it slowly began to dawn on him that said pins were most likely concealed within the gelatinous mess of the diaper he had flung off the terrace. "I never saw any pins," Jack said innocently.

Teague eyed his son with skepticism. "Well, go look by the clean nappies. I'm sure Eve has the wise judgment to have a whole box of them on hand…for _just_ such an occasion," Teague advised, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Found them!" Jack declared brightly, after rooting around in the chest full of Dylan's things.

Teague skillfully fastened the diaper so it fit Dylan snugly while Jack looked on. "And so ends _that_ little adventure," Teague announced, handing Dylan to Jack, "With any luck, it won't require a full hour next time." He slowly sauntered toward the door.

"Hey! Where'd you learn to do that?" Jack couldn't help asking.

Teague paused, then turned to smirk at his son. "Changed your nappy plenty of times, boy," he told Jack as he slowly exited the room.

Jack looked at Dylan and shuddered. "I hate that man," he mumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Wow! It seems like ages since I last posted a chapter! Thanks so much for all your patience! Thanks also for all the kind reviews and messages! You're the BEST! We'll be heading back out to sea very soon. Like Jack, I'm also feeling pretty twitchy about all this time on Nevis!**


	8. The Key

**Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC, I own my OCs.**

A Sparrow's Fortune Changes with the Tide

The Key

I felt it even as I slept. The undeniable sensation of being watched. And watched _closely._ The warm breath of a sigh caressed my cheek and I opened my eyes to see Jack leaning over me. I gazed sleepily into the dark, kohl-lined depths of his eyes as they echoed the smile that spread across his lips. His long dreadlocks hung around me like a curtain and I felt like we were in our own little world.

"Jack," I murmured dreamily as I smiled up at him. I reached my hand up to delicately touch his sun tanned cheek with my fingertips, as if to reassure myself that I wasn't dreaming.

"Morning, luv," he whispered.

I slid my arm around his neck, weaving my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to me, _needing_ to feel his lips against mine, his bristly moustache and beard tickling my face. Jack kissed me leisurely, slowly kindling a passion from my sleepy body. Just as I was about to deepen this kiss, he slowly moved away.

"In the mood for some swordplay this morning, darlin'?" he asked with a smirk.

"Mmmm…yes, Captain," I purred, feeling warmly intoxicated from my desire.

"Well, better get up and get dressed then, luv," he suggested perkily as he got off the bed.

Jolted from my languid mood, I snapped open my eyes and stared at him. "What?" I asked, bewildered.

"You can't very well sword fight naked, Eve," he replied sensibly, "Although…it _does_ present a strangely alluring image…" He smirked lewdly as his gaze swept over me.

"That wasn't exactly the type of 'swordplay' I'd had in mind," I grumbled as I got out of bed to wash and dress. I shot Jack a glare, for emphasis.

Jack chuckled softly as he stood in the doorway. "I'll wait for you downstairs, luv," he said with taunting cheerfulness as he left the room.

"Stupid man!" I complained to myself, as I quickly washed my face, "Gets me all fired up and hot for him, then just goes skipping off! You did that on purpose too, Jack!" I picked up my brush and began to rake it through my hair. By now, I was pretty much fuming. "Humph! Captain Jack Sparrow, always has to be assured that he's irresistible!" I said mockingly as I stomped about getting dressed. "In the mood for some swordplay, darlin'?" I imitated sarcastically, "Ugh! Bite me, you bloody tease!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and I walked silently through the jungle. I was still feeling annoyed from our encounter earlier, but my pride prevented me from complaining openly. Why feed the man's ego even more?

"I've a surprise for you, luv," Jack announced as we neared the edge of the jungle.

I glanced at him curiously. He pushed aside a thick branch of fern to reveal a view of the cove. There was the Pearl, floating majestically in the middle of the turquoise bay.

"We're leaving?" I asked, as I felt a surge of happiness and excitement, tinged with regret. I loved spending time with our friends on the island, but like Jack, I also yearned to return to the sea and our home.

"Aye, Eve, it's time, don't you think?" Jack answered, "Not much pirating to be done on land, now, is there?"

I smiled at his attempt at humour and tried not to think about how much I'd miss Kate and Seamus.

"Should have everything in its place and be fully re-stocked in time to sail with the morning tide," Jack continued in a matter-of-fact, business-like tone. "So, let's get to work honing those rusty fighting skills of yours…" He pulled his sword from its sheathe and looked at me expectantly. "Come, come, luv," he cajoled, gesturing impatiently. "I'd hate to have to lock you in the cabin for your own protection," he baited with an infuriating smirk.

"You wouldn't dare!" I replied menacingly, as I reached for my sword.

"Wouldn't I?" he taunted with a challenging stare, "It seems to me that'd be my only choice…if you can't handle yourself adequately in battle."

I extended my sword as our eyes locked. "I can handle myself just fine, Jack," I told him resolutely.

"We shall see, luv…" he remarked, as we began to circle each other on the beach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After satisfactorily proving to Jack that I was still capable of handling a sword, I wearily returned to the house. Jack had insisted that I practice using both my right and left hands, just in case, and now both my arms felt like limp noodles. I doubted that I'd even be able to hold Dylan. And I was certain I didn't want to contemplate the meaning of "just in case."

The kitchen was bustling with activity as I entered. Kate ricocheted from one place to the next like a pinball, advising her staff in their endeavours. The stove was crowded with an array of large, steaming pots; each contributing its own subtle nuance of scent to the alchemy of fragrances that filled the air.

"What's going on, Kate?" I asked as I paused to watch curiously.

"Jack told me ye're leavin'," she said with a sad smile as she came to hug me. As she pulled away, she continued briskly, "Can't have the crew of the Black Pearl leavin' without experiencin' a true Nevis beach cookout. Gotta send ye an' the men off in style, dearie!"

"A beach party?! I haven't been to a beach party in years!" I said excitedly, "What can I do to help?"

"Now, don't ye be worryin' 'bout a thing. I've got it all under control. Hell, I could plan one of these with one hand tied behind me back, dear!" Kate boasted proudly, "An' I got Seamus an' Jessup getting' the pig an' spit set up at the cove. So, ye go rest an' get yer things ready to take to the ship, an' just leave all this to me."

Kate was definitely in her element, efficiently guiding her household staff with the commanding presence of the most experienced executive chef. I lingered for a moment to watch, feeling a pang of envy for her domestic skills. Hell, poor Jack was just lucky I didn't burn the water when making that vile willow bark infusion for him. I guess it was best for everyone that I ended up a pirate, since a "domestic goddess" I am most definitely not!

I wearily climbed the stairs and followed the hallway to our room. Dylan was napping peacefully after spending the morning in Ruby's care, so I decided to lie down and rest…just until the muscle fatigue in my arms subsided.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dylan's fussing woke me from my nap. It must be late afternoon, I thought as I stretched to relieve the stiffness I felt. Dylan let out an angry wail to let me know it was high time to change him. Impatient, just like his dad.

"Alright, alright, baby boy. Mommy's gonna change you," I mumbled as I picked him up from his cradle. As I laid him down on the bed, I noticed his little face was flushed from complaining. "Poor Dylan," I cooed as I changed his diaper, "Such an angry little pirate."

We then settled into the chair so I could feed him.

The house seemed rather quiet, except for the occasional clang of pans from the kitchen. We'd been here so long I'd become accustomed to not hearing the soothing creaking of the Pearl. Instead, the sounds of birds and monkeys from the surrounding jungle, and the sounds of people bustling about the house typically filled any silence.

"Well, Dylan, are you ready to go to your first beach party?" I asked him when he finished nursing.

He made a peculiar face, then burped.

"Well said, little one," I commented with a soft laugh as we headed downstairs.

Just as I stepped off the last step, the hallway echoed with a loud knocking from the front door. I waited for a moment to see if anyone would come to answer the door, but evidently Kate's staff was busy with their preparations for the party. Balancing Dylan on my hip, I reached out and opened the door.

"'Ello, my dear," Teague drawled smoothly as he strolled into the house, "And how's the little sprite doing today?" He reached out to tickle Dylan under his chin, ending up with his hand saturated with baby drool.

"Lovely…" Teague mumbled, wiping his hand on his coat.

"I think most everyone's down at the cove, Teague," I mentioned, "I was just going to head down there myself…if you'd like to walk with me."

"Nothing would please me more," Teague replied warmly, "But I need a moment of your time first." He was still smiling, but there was an expression of seriousness in his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I asked hesitantly as we walked into the sitting room. I couldn't help feeling apprehensive as I watched Teague close the doors behind us.

"No, no, dear," he answered as he approached.

I watched him expectantly, although I really had no idea exactly _what_ to expect.

"As I'm sure you know by now, Eve, fate and happenstance tend to guide the life of a pirate as much as a fair or ill wind," he began, gazing intensely at me, "One never quite knows for certain what may be encountered just over the next horizon…" His voice trailed off as he seemed momentarily lost in his memories.

"My son seems to have the most uncanny ability to stumble into trouble more often than anyone I've ever known. And yet, so far, he manages to escape dire consequences with baffling consistency," Teague continued, his eyes twinkling in the light as he smiled.

"Jack is very good at what he does," I told him, feeling very proud of my pirate husband.

"Or he's just incredibly lucky," Teague snapped abruptly.

I looked at Jack's father, surprised by his sudden harsh tone.

He smiled sheepishly as he continued, "One day, my dear, his luck may run out…and so, I want _you_ to have _this_…" I watched as Teague reached into his shirt and pulled a necklace over his head. It was actually just a red ribbon with a very old key attached to it. He slipped it over my head so it hung from my neck.

I held the key in my hand, wanting to get a better look at it. There were words etched in the surface of the old, tarnished metal.

_Bring light into darkness, Freedom to the caged._

I looked up at Jack's father questioningly.

"It's a skeleton key, of sorts, my dear," Teague explained. He grasped me firmly by the shoulders, saying sternly, "When the time comes, you'll know. Do _not_ lose it. Guard it with your life…And _never_ tell Jack I gave it you."

I nodded hastily and tucked the key into my blouse, my mind buzzing with questions.

"That's a good girl," Teague said casually, patting my shoulder, "Well! Shall we go to the cove, then?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Hello again! Anyone out there still remember me? It's been an awfully long time, hasn't it? Daily life required my attention, but was then complicated by a horrendous case of writer's block. Writing this chapter seemed so awkward and uncomfortable after such a long break. I sure hope it doesn't suck too badly. I'll be posting updates regularly again, I promise. And we'll be heading back to sea for some pirating adventure. Thanks so much for your patience!**


	9. Too Much Rum

**Disclaimer: OCs are mine, all else belongs to Grandmaster Disney.**

A Sparrow's Fortune Changes with the Tide

Too Much Rum

Teague and I made our way through the jungle toward the cove. Intermittently, the heady perfume of night-blooming jasmine would overwhelm the earthy, primeval scent of the surrounding foliage. Dylan burbled happily at the sight of a firefly hovering near the path, just beyond the reach of his chubby hand.

As we stepped onto the beach, I saw the Pearl anchored in the bay; her dark shadowy form silhouetted against the fiery sky and the setting sun. She was always a majestic sight, but seemed to exude a more formidable presence after having been cleaned and refurbished. Even her masts seemed to stand taller and more proud, as she floated confidently on the gentle waves of the bay.

The odour of wood smoke and the succulent fragrance of roast pork made my mouth water, distracting me from my admiration of the ship. In the distance, there was a large bonfire surrounded by a ring of tall torches embedded into the sand. Pirates mingled casually with plantation workers and island natives.

And there was Jack, a bottle of rum in his hand, wildly gesticulating as he circled the fire chatting with Seamus. How typical, I thought. The men always gather around a barbecue, offering unsolicited advice and trying to out-do each other's tall tales. Some things just never change. I couldn't help chuckling to myself at the sight.

Jack stopped abruptly in mid-sentence as he caught sight of us approaching. As he turned to watch us, he smiled that sexy gold-toothed grin of his. And suddenly, I felt that instantaneous love-at-first-sight jolt surge through me.

"Darlin'!" Jack called heartily, extending his arms out to his side, "Where the bloody hell have you been?"

I smiled back at him, noticing the rum bottle in his hand was nearly empty. "I took a nap…and was dreaming of you," I replied flirtatiously.

"Judging by your smile," he said with a smirk, "It must've been a very good dream." He wrapped his arms around me and gave me an enthusiastic rum-infused kiss.

"Reality is much more better," I commented.

Teague cleared his throat noisily.

Jack glanced at him with a slightly annoyed expression. "And you've come to see us off then?" he remarked to his father.

"You don't think I'd miss my last opportunity to spend time with my grandson, do you, Jackie?" Teague half-joked, "He may be a full-grown man by the next time we meet."

Jack's expression darkened, tinged with…sadness, regret? He must've been remembering his father's infrequent visits while he was growing up.

"Well, that's quite a bonfire!" I observed, hoping to distract Jack. It worked like a charm.

"It _is_, isn't it, luv?" he began, draping his arm around my shoulders, "I offered Seamus a bit of my expertise. Learned a few tricks about building a proper bonfire during my brief stay with the Pelegostos tribe. Did I ever tell you about that, Eve?" He paused to sip his rum. "It was a few years back. They made me their chief, you know…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The stars twinkled in the velvety black sky above us as we sat by the fire eating our dinner. Jack had started on his second bottle of rum and was entertaining everyone by telling one outrageous story after another. I sometimes had to wonder if he'd really had _all_ those adventures, or if he made some of them up. Without a doubt, his stories were all heavily embellished and dramatically exaggerated.

Dylan was having a grand time being passed from one doting admirer to the next; and charming everyone with his happy, toothless, drooly smiles. Each day, in spite of Dylan's young age, it was becoming clearer that he had inherited much of his father's charisma.

Several of the natives and plantation workers had brought instruments with them. Hypnotic drumming mingled with the soft rhythm of the waves, punctuated by the occasional pops and hisses of the fire. The haunting melody of a flute drifted on the evening breeze amidst cheerful conversations and boisterous laughter. I looked over to see Ruby holding Dylan, and Teague serenading them both on his guitar. I watched, smiling, as the music slowly lulled Dylan to sleep.

"Mother Mary, but it'll be good to head back to sea, an' do a bit of honest piratin'!" Gibbs exclaimed, as he ungracefully plopped himself down next to me. It was evident he had also indulged in his share of rum this evening.

"Aye…but I _did_ manage to turn a fair bit of profit during our rather _extended_ stay on the island," Jack pointed out as he swilled his rum.

"You did?" I asked in surprise.

Jack smiled arrogantly at me. "Of course I did," he boasted, "You didn't think I spent every bloody day watching the crew scrape barnacles, did you, luv?" He smiled as he took another sip of rum. "I had a rendezvous or two in town, with some former…associates…that Red Legs knew. Made some negotiations, cut a few deals…" He waved the rum bottle around, gesturing matter-of-factly, as he spoke. "…walked away smellin' like a rose with a few extra coins in me pocket!" He grinned proudly.

"Hmmm, that's debatable," I teased as Jack's rum reeking breath assailed me. I reached out and grabbed the bottle from him, taking a long swallow from it. "And it would seem I'm _still_ 'not privy to certain things.' Wouldn't you say, Captain?" I challenged, feeling slightly wounded.

Jack looked at me hazily. "Don't be like that, luv," he pouted, "I thought you'd be happy."

I got up and walked purposefully down the beach, taking Jack's rum with me. I felt annoyed that he'd never mentioned these dealings before, but at the same time, chastised myself for making a big issue of it. Obviously, Jack was just being himself. A pirate. A pirate not accustomed to making his activities known. I took another swallow of rum, and decided I'd over-reacted.

"Let that be a lesson to ye, Jack! Women are more changeable that the tide," I heard Gibbs remark behind me, chuckling, "'Specially that one!"

"You don't think I know that?!" Jack retorted with irritation, "Hey…she took my rum!"

I strolled along the water's edge, listening as Jack hurried woozily along behind me, trying to catch up. A soft thudding sound made me glance quickly over my shoulder.

Jack had stumbled, but instantly righted himself, and now stood swaying slightly as he tried to get his bearings. "That was close," he mumbled, as he brushed clumsily at the sand on his clothes. When he looked up and saw I was watching him, I turned and ran.

"Eve, wait! Where are you going?" Jack yelled plaintively, "_Please wait_…"

After I'd gone a good distance, I sat down in the sand to wait for Jack. I watched the Pearl slowly bobbing in the water. The pale light from the nearly full moon cast a bluish glow on her dark form. She looked eerily beautiful.

Jack trudged toward me in the loose sand, out of breath. He collapsed next to me, lying on his back. I watched his chest rise and fall, as his rapid breathing gradually returned to normal.

"So nice of you to join me, Captain," I teased as I smirked at him.

"You…suck…wench," he informed me between breaths.

"That's what you get for keeping secrets," I replied flippantly as I took a sip of rum.

Jack propped himself up on his elbows, mimicking my words in a very unflattering tone. "And give me that!" he concluded, grabbing the bottle out of my hand. He took a long gulp, then looked at me with a drunken, unfocussed gaze. "Would you be so kind to do me a favour, luv?" he asked, slurring his words a bit.

"Anything your black heart desires, Jack," I answered as I smiled at him.

"Would you _please…stop…moving_?" he requested with some annoyance.

"I'm not moving, Jack," I replied patiently.

He let out a dismal sigh. "I was really hoping you wouldn't say that, Eve," he confessed.

I understood all too well how he was feeling, but I couldn't help being slightly amused by it.

"It's been a long time since you last drank like a _pirate_," I teased. "And you're going to feel icky from it tomorrow," I sing-songed, with a soft laugh.

"I will feel just fine," Jack retorted indignantly, "I'll have you know, luv, that I've drank much more than this in the past, and been just fine."

I smiled at him in amusement. "Yes, you have, Jack," I agreed, "_In the past_."

He sat up, pointing his finger in the air as if about to make some sort of proclamation. "You're forgetting one very…impertinent…no, that's not it…_important_…thing, Eve," he said, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're drunk, Captain Jack Sparrow," I clarified.

"Aye! Drunk wiv love for you, darlin'," he slurred, smiling charmingly at me.

"We should go back to the house and get you to bed, Jack," I suggested sensibly.

"That is a _wonderful_ idea!" Jack replied enthusiastically, as he struggled to stand up. "I always knew you found me irresistible, luv," he mentioned, flinging his arm around my shoulders clumsily.

We walked slowly along the beach toward the bonfire. I searched the crowd for Dylan and saw that he was still snuggled in Ruby's arms.

Ruby watched with an amused smile as I approached with Jack. "Mi t'ink ya should toss dat one back, star," she teased, "He no good."

I smiled at her joke. "Would you mind putting Dylan to bed for me please, Ruby?" I asked her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jack had started to lean as if he were going to fall over, so I quickly reached out to grab him and steady him.

"Poor girl can't keep her hands off me," he remarked, leaning in to sloppily kiss my neck.

"Ya no worry, star, mi tend ta baby Dylan for ya," Ruby assured me, "Ya go tend ta Jack. Look like ya got ya hands full!"

"Not yet, she doesn't," Jack corrected, leering at me.

I thanked Ruby and then Jack and I started to walk back to the house. All the way, Jack was describing in explicit detail all the things he planned to do upon our return to the bedroom. Sadly, yet predictably, none of them came to pass.

Jack tumbled into bed fully clothed, falling into a stuporous sleep almost immediately. I removed his belts, weapons, and trinkets; then curled up next to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came, too bright and too early for Jack. He hid under the covers, with only his hand visible, beckoning to me.

"Good morning, handsome! How're you feeling?" I asked his hand cheerfully. I smiled as I watched his form writhe and moan under the covers.

"Elixir…from…Ruby," he whispered groggily.

Having anticipated Jack's misery, I had already procured a vial of Ruby's hangover remedy. I uncorked the bottle and placed it in Jack's waiting hand, telling him, "Drink up, me hearty."

Jack's hand disappeared beneath the coverlet. After some gagging and sputtering, his hand emerged once again, holding the empty container.

"The crew's all onboard and the Pearl's ready to sail…whenever you are, Jack," I informed him as I took the bottle from him.

"Evening…tide," he responded feebly.

"Thought so," I replied, as I quietly left him to rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Once again, my apologies for the length of time it's taken to get this chapter ready to post. My cat unexpectedly became extremely ill, eventually passing away, just before the busy holidays. Wasn't in much of a writing mood after that. Things are better now, and I'm looking forward to getting the crew back to sea in the next chapter. Hope all of you had happy holidays! And thanks so much for all your reviews!**


End file.
